<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seattle by Trident99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440814">Seattle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trident99/pseuds/Trident99'>Trident99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rekindled [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trident99/pseuds/Trident99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s their first summer break from college, and nearly one year since Thomas Tucker passed, Craig and Tweek take a road trip to Seattle to see Craig’s family. But there’s one thing bothering Craig; he hasn’t told his Mom about him and Tweek yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rekindled [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello beautiful readers.<br/>This is a mini-story that is a continuation from 'Rekindled' and serves as a bridge between Part 1 (Rekindled) and Part 2 (Currently Untitled)</p>
<p>Follow me on Tumblr for updates and more fanfic (Trident-99)</p>
<p>As always, comments are always appreciated.</p>
<p>Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flicking through radio stations again, Tweek resides back in his seat in a huff. “There’s never anything good on the radio.”</p>
<p>“Keep looking. Something will come up.”</p>
<p>“Should’ve just brought a CD or something.”</p>
<p>“You know how old this car is right? It has a tape player.”</p>
<p>Tweek flicks the dial a couple more times before giving up and settling with whatever is on. The drive is killing him. He’s never been one for travelling, but long-haul trips like these are even fucking worse. “How much longer are we going to be?”</p>
<p>“Much longer. We’ve been going two hours and it’s a 20-hour journey. Nothing beats a road trip, come on where’s your sense of adventure?”</p>
<p>“We are in the middle of fucking nowhere, Craig. Where’s your sense of realism?”</p>
<p>“Boo, you suck.” Craig teases.</p>
<p>“You suck.” Tweek giggles back.</p>
<p>The soft melody of the radio mixed in with the repetitive patter of rain on the windshield gave Tweek something to focus on, rather than the great expansive nothing that was in front of them. Not that he could see anything, it’s 4AM and it’s still dark outside; the storm clouds holding back any daylight. He felt his eyes getting heavier as he leant his head against the glass, pulling his jacket closer to him. Eventually he drifted off, the peaceful sounds of rain and gentle movements of the car on the road rocking him to sleep.</p>
<p>Craig looks over to his boyfriend, chuckling as he slightly envies the peace Tweek has found in sleep. Craig has had very little sleep in the lead-up to this trip, which Tweek has noticed.</p>
<p>
  <em>What’s the big deal Craig? It’s just a visit to your mom.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s nothing, just leave it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There’s got to be something if you’re not sleeping.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Drop it Tweek. I said I’m fine.</em>
</p>
<p>Craig can’t sleep because he knows the conversation he’s got to have with his mom. One he hopes Tricia hasn’t had for him already. How has he gone all these months without telling his own Mom he’s got a boyfriend? <em>It’s never really come up, why would I tell her?</em> But his attempts at compensating don’t work. He’s held back for too long. Tweek came out to his parents early in their relationship, but Craig isn’t one for sharing these sorts of things with his Mom.</p>
<p>Deep down, he’s scared she won’t accept him.</p><hr/>
<p>“What about I Spy?”</p>
<p>“You’re joking right?”</p>
<p>“What? Nothing better to do.”</p>
<p>“There’s also nothing to spy. It’s pretty desolate out here”</p>
<p>“Ugh. This is exactly why I hate road-trips. There’s never anything to fucking do!”</p>
<p>Craig pulls over to the side of the very empty road.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Kicking you out because you keep whining.”</p>
<p>“WHAT?!”</p>
<p>“I’m only joking. You need to take over, I’ve been driving for hours and I’m fucking tired.”</p>
<p>“I can’t, I’ve only had a license for a month! What if I crash?”</p>
<p>“You’ll be fine. Anyway, you’ve literally just said there’s nothing to do, now I’m giving you something to do.” He jumps out the car and walks around to Tweek’s side. He opens the door and lets Tweek out. “Come on, trust me it’ll be fine.” The pair get comfy in their switched seats.</p>
<p>“I’m really not sure about this, Craig.”</p>
<p>“Tweek you’ll be fine.” He replies through a yawn.</p>
<p>Tweek begins to drive down the barren road following the map on Craig’s phone. He quickly looks over at Craig, who’s already fast asleep.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh God Jesus what if I crash? What if I hit an animal or something this is way too much pressure!</em>
</p>
<p>Eventually, Tweek gets the hang of driving solo. He begins to relax and enjoy the experience. He’s glad his first time behind the wheel since he passed his test is on an empty road like this. He begins to understand how this car feels and works, gradually picking up speed. He drives through a small town and begins to get jittery again but passes through unscathed. He begins to really enjoy the freedom of driving.</p>
<p>Back on the open road, Craig finally wakes up. “Hey.”</p>
<p>“Hey there. Feel better?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I needed that. You want me to take over again?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m liking this.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Well, good.” He yawns as he stretches as best he can in the small sedan. “Where are we?”</p>
<p>“According to the sign we passed, we’re about twenty-five miles away from the next city. We’ll have to stop for gas when we get there.”</p>
<p>Craig checks his watch, “Think we’ll find a hotel or something too, we’ve been going for twelve hours now.” Craig suggests.</p>
<p>“Yeah, good idea.”</p><hr/>
<p>The pair collapse on to the bed in the hotel they found. “Jesus who knew driving was so tiring.”</p>
<p>“It’s insane. That drive from Seattle back to South Park on our first night was painful.”</p>
<p>“All worth it in the end though, right?” Tweek smiles.</p>
<p>Craig chuckles, “Damn right. I’m gonna hit the shower and get changed, then I’m going straight to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan, I’ll jump in after.” Tweek lays on his back and looks at the ceiling of the hotel room. He’s come a long way this past year. And mostly thanks to Craig. He smiles as his eyes grew heavier, eventually embracing his need to sleep.</p>
<p>The next morning he wakes to find Craig had moved him in the bed to a more comfortable position and covered him with the duvet. He looks around to see Craig putting his jeans on.</p>
<p>“Morning.”</p>
<p>“Hey. Jesus what time is it?”</p>
<p>“9:30. We better get moving soon.”</p>
<p>Tweek stretches and rubs his eyes. “Alright, let me change and stuff. Give me fifteen minutes.”</p>
<p>“You’ve got ten.” He throws one of Tweek’s shirts at him, tossing a grin his way in the process.</p><hr/>
<p>“Turn left onto that street and we’re there.”</p>
<p>Looking around at the neighbourhood again does get Craig nostalgic, but he still considers South Park home. It’s where he was born, raised, made friends and found Tweek. Seattle is just somewhere he lived.</p>
<p>“Which one’s your house?”</p>
<p>“Number 2034, red front door, just up the road.”</p>
<p>Tweek slows the car down as he looks from side to side. He sees the house, “This one?”</p>
<p>“Yep, that’s it.”</p>
<p>Tweek pulls into the driveway, switches the car off and sits in the car with Craig for a second. The rain still falling down around them, the sounds rattling through the car. Craig looks over to Tweek, “You ready?”</p>
<p>“I’m actually quite nervous, I’ve never met your mom or sister.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Mom’s really nice. Ignore Tricia, she’s just an asshole for the sake of it.”</p>
<p>Tweek laughs, Craig knows how to use his humour to keep him calm, “Alright then. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>They clamber out the car, moving toward the trunk to collect their bags. “By the way, Mom said she’s cooking her lasagne for dinner. Trust me, you’ll love it. It the best thing I’ve eaten.”</p>
<p>“You mentioned that before we left South park, and when we set off this morning.”</p>
<p>“So? I live for that lasagne.” They laugh as they walk up to the door. “Ready?”</p>
<p>Tweek smiles, but is shaky, “I think so.”</p>
<p>Craig knocks on the door, looks at Tweek and smiles. But inside, he’s freaking out. How is he going to explain this to his Mom?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My boy!” Laura Tucker wraps her arms tightly around Craig, pecking his cheek as she pulls him in.</p>
<p>“Mom! Jesus Christ” Craig protested.</p>
<p>She let go, “How was the trip?”</p>
<p>“Long, but better with company.”</p>
<p>Laura looks over Craig’s shoulder and sees the blonde lad shyly standing in the doorway. “Well hello there. Come in don’t stand out there you’re getting soaked!”</p>
<p>“I-it’s nice to meet you, Mrs Tucker.”</p>
<p>“Oh please, call me Laura.” She responded with a smile on her face, brighter than her own blonde locks. “And what’s your name?”</p>
<p>“Tweek. I’m-gah! I’m Craig’s…”</p>
<p>“He’s a friend. We’re in the same class.”</p>
<p>Tweek looks over to Craig with a confused look, Craig semi-shrugs to him with a slight pained expression.</p>
<p>“That’s lovely, nice to meet you Tweek. Why don’t you boys head on upstairs with your things. Dinner’s going to be another hour yet, I’ll call you when it’s ready.”</p>
<p>Craig and Tweek walk past Laura and begin their way up the stairs. They walk past Tricia’s room, hearing the thud of some pop song on her TV from behind the closed door. They reach Craig’s room; Craig swings the door open and tosses his bag in the corner. Tweek looks in and is surprised to see all the old posters, games and toys scattered around, as if he’s just walked in to a 12-year old’s room. “Jesus Craig, this is a throwback. I had one of them when I was a kid.” He points to a model aircraft kit sitting on a chest of drawers. “It’s very blue in here.” He wasn’t wrong. The carpet, the wallpaper, the furniture, all hues of blue.</p>
<p>“So we never decorated often, sue me.” He chuckled, throwing a t-shirt that was laying on his bed at Tweek before taking a seat on the edge.</p>
<p>Tweek caught it and placed it in the nearby laundry basket. Closing the door to the room, he looked back across, “Craig, why did you tell your mom that we’re just friends from class?”</p>
<p>Craig’s face dropped. He looked down at his sneakers, the same old battered Converse he’s had for years. “I’ve… not told her about us yet. I’ve not told her about me.”</p>
<p>Tweek was perplexed, “Why didn’t you say something to me?”</p>
<p>Craig, still looking down at his shoes, shrugged, “I- I jus-” he stammered, not sure how to phrase what he’s feeling. “I just didn’t want you to know I was scared.”</p>
<p>Tweek approached the bed and sat next to Craig. “Hey, look at me.” Craig finally looked up, Tweek smiles at him. “It’s OK to be scared. I was when I told my Mom and Dad. We’ll tell her when you’re ready, yeah?”</p>
<p>Craig leans his head on Tweek’s shoulder, Tweek kisses Craig’s forehead. “Yeah. Thanks, babe.”</p>
<p>Craig leans back up, looking at Tweek with a coy smile. “Y’know, dinner’s still an hour away. And no one’s gonna disturb us until then.” He takes a hand and begins caressing Tweek’s inner thigh.</p>
<p>“Craig… What are you doing?”</p>
<p>Craig slides off the bed and in-between Tweek’s legs, reaching for his belt buckle.</p>
<p>“Craig! We can’t do this here! Wha-ack! What if your Mom or sister walk in?”</p>
<p>“They never do.”</p>
<p>Tweek looks at the door, confirming it is still shut. He bites his lip as Craig tugs at the waistband of his jeans attempting to get them off. With a little smile, he lifts himself off the bed, “Fine. But let’s make it quick.”</p>
<p>Craig brings himself closer to Tweek’s face, “I’ll take a long as I want.” He says in a soft, teasing voice.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah? Not so scared now are we?” Tweek replies, mimicking Craig’s tone.</p>
<p>“Not when I’m with you, babe.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The pair make their way down the stairs after Laura called up informing dinner was ready. Tweek can smell that homemade lasagne Craig’s been raving about since they planned this trip. <em>It does smell fantastic</em>, he thought. They walk into the kitchen as the scent of their upcoming meal almost lifts them off the ground in a cartoonish fashion.</p>
<p>“Would you boys mind setting the table whilst I finish up?”</p>
<p>“Sure thing Mrs Tucker.” The pair grab what they need and make their way into the dining room. As they set the table, Craig looks over to Tweek.</p>
<p>“I’m telling you; this is going to be the best thing you’ll ever eat. She makes it all from scratch, and they’re always more than you can eat.” Craig eagerly announced.</p>
<p>“Yeah you’ve said a few times already.” Tweek responded with a light laugh.</p>
<p>“Seriously it, like, melts in your mouth.” As they finish setting up the table Laura walks in with a big tray of her lasagne, with Craig all but drooling at the sight. Tweek had to admit, it looked fucking amazing.</p>
<p>“This looks great, Mrs Tucker.”</p>
<p>“Aw, thank you, sweetie. I’ll just call Tricia down and we’ll eat. Take a seat, boys.”</p>
<p>They sit next to each other as they hear Laura once again holler up the stairs to her daughter. They hear her footsteps from above and the creaking of the stairs as she made her way down. Laura sits at the head of the table when Tricia walks in.</p>
<p>“Hey shit-face. Is this your boyfriend?”</p>
<p>Craig throws a very vexed but also horrified look at his sister. Tweek looks over with alarm. Tricia notices the distress on their faces, she knows something is up.</p>
<p>“Tricia! Don’t be so rude. Tweek is our guest here show some respect.” She scolds.</p>
<p>“Alright. Sorry, Tweek.” He could feel the hint of sarcasm in her voice, not that is bothers him. But he knows it’s bothered Craig, who is still looking at her with dagger eyes.</p>
<p>The family begin dishing out the food, Craig piling Tweek’s plate. Laura speaks up, “So Tweek, you’re studying to be a vet with my Craig?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah. It’s something I’ve always wanted to do.”</p>
<p>“I don’t remember seeing a vet surgery in South park all those years ago. Is there one now?”</p>
<p>“Not yet, but our boss owns a pet store. He’s going to open a bigger store in the town centre with a vets attached.” Craig chimes in, shovelling more lasagne into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh that sounds very nice.” She smiles.</p>
<p>“It sounds very gay.” Tricia scoffs under her breath.</p>
<p>“Tricia I swear to Christ I’ll beat your ass if you keep talking like that.” Laura warns. Craig gives her another warning look; Tricia just flips him off in response.</p>
<p>As the Tucker’s are halfway through their meal, Tweek has managed a couple of bites. He loves it, the texture and flavours are perfect. But he hates eating in front of new people. Craig looks over to see him shyly prodding the dish with his fork. Absentmindedly, he turns to him “Come on babe eat up.” The room falls dead silent. The clatter of cutlery on ceramic ceases, all Tweek could hear was his own heartbeat in his ears. Craig looks up slowly from his plate and at his mother. She’s looking at him perplexed by what she’s just heard.</p>
<p>“Uh…” Was all Craig could muster. A deep blush began to settle across his face.</p>
<p>Tweek jumps in trying to lighten the mood, he fakes a laugh “Craig always calls me that, it’s an inside joke between our fri-.”</p>
<p>“Tweek. No. I need to tell her now.” Craig whispers.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Tweek whispers back.</p>
<p>“Tell me what, Craig?”</p>
<p>He sets down his fork and looks over to his mother, desperately confused. He sees his sister smirking across from him, enjoying the awkward moment he’s found himself in. “Mom, I uh… I’m gay. Tweek’s not just my friend, he’s my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Laura leans back into her chair. “Oh. Right.”</p>
<p>“We’ve been dating for about ten months now and…” He looks over to the blonde, “It’s been the best ten months of my life.” The pair lovingly smile at one another.</p>
<p>“Craig that’s so gay.” Craig snaps his head round to look at her, ready to berate her, but Tricia’s smirk turns into a genuine smile, “but I’m really happy for you.”</p>
<p>His expression softens, “Thanks, Trish.” He looks back across to his mom. “Mom?”</p>
<p>“I’m happy for you too, sweetie.” She stammers, looking back down at her plate and continues eating. The other three can feel the awkwardness exuding from the head of the table, but Craig isn’t bothered. He feels empowered. Tweek grabs Craig’s hand under the table and looks in his eyes. He mouths ‘You OK?’ to which Craig’s response is an enthusiastic nod and a wide smile. He whispers a soft “thank you.” Without Tweek by his side, Craig knows he wouldn’t be as strong as he is.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The evening draws to a close, Craig, Tweek and Tricia are in the living room watching TV. Craig gets up to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He walks in to see his mom at the sink washing the baking tray from their meal earlier.</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>She turns around “Hey sweetie.”</p>
<p>He knows she’s been awkward ever since he told her about him and Tweek. But he needs to know for sure what she thinks. “Mom?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, honey?”</p>
<p>“Can we talk?”</p>
<p>She stops washing up, takes a deep breath as she dries her hands. “Of course. What’s on your mind?”</p>
<p>“What do you really think about Tweek and me?”</p>
<p>Her eyes widen slightly, “Well, I- I’m not sure.”</p>
<p>“Tell me honestly, can you accept the fact I’m gay?”</p>
<p>She looks at him, pondering her reply. “Craig, I grew up in a very religious, quite intolerant household. I usually disagreed with my parents’ stances on many things. Being gay was one of them. Love is love, who cares who people are with as long as you’re safe and happy. Now that I know my own son is gay, it’s just came as a shock to me. So tell me, are you happy? Do you feel safe?”</p>
<p>“I’ve never felt better. Tweek is the best thing that has ever happened to me.”</p>
<p>She walks up to her son, puts her hands on his shoulders and smiles at him. “Then I’m happy for you. I’m sorry if I was being awkward earlier. Tweek seems like such a nice boy. And know that I’ll love you no matter what.” She pulls him in for a hug, and for the first time in a long time, he hugs her back properly.</p>
<p>“Thanks Mom. I love you too.” The two separate, “I’m gonna head up to bed now, it’s getting late. Night, Mom.”</p>
<p>“Night, honey. Keep your door open, I don’t want any funny business in my house.” She replies with a grin on her face.</p>
<p>“Ha-ha.” He calls back sarcastically, flipping her off as he always does.</p>
<p>He walks back into the living room and nudges Tweek, who’s fallen asleep in front of the TV. “Tweek, come on. Let’s go to bed.” Tweek groans and rubs his eyes. “Come on, Sleeping Beauty.” Craig helps Tweek up to his feet.</p>
<p>“Did you talk to your Mom?” Tweek quizzed though a yawn.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’re fine. She likes you, too.”</p>
<p>“That’s because I’m fucking great, who doesn’t love me?” Tweek says playfully.</p>
<p>Craig laughs “I sure know how to pick them. Come on, I’m flat out.”</p>
<p>They finally reach the room; they change into their nightwear and clamber into bed. Craig looks over to Tweek. “Tweek?”</p>
<p>“Yeah Craig?”</p>
<p>“I love you; you know that right?”</p>
<p>Tweek is stunned, Craig’s never said that before. “I love you, too.” With one final kiss, they say their goodnights and drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Craig?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Mom?”</p>
<p>“Me and Tricia are going down to see your father tomorrow, do you want to come with us?”</p>
<p>He’d forgotten all about that. The whole reason he’s in Seattle. It’s the first anniversary of his Dad’s passing tomorrow.</p>
<p>“Uh, that’s OK. I was going to go on my own tomorrow anyway.”</p>
<p>“Alright sweetie if you change your mind let me know.”</p>
<p>He nods as she leaves his room. Tweek sits up from the bed. “You didn’t tell me you were going on your own.”</p>
<p>“I need to do this alone. It won’t feel right any other way.”</p>
<p>“At least let me come with you. You can’t go up on your own.”</p>
<p>“I can and I am. I need this, Tweek.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get out the way, but I really think it’s a bad idea going on your own.”</p>
<p>Craig sighs, “Fine. You’re probably right.” He leans back, resting his head on Tweek’s legs. “One year. Where’s that time gone?”</p>
<p>Tweek begins playing with Craig’s hair, “Certainly has gone by quick. We’re back to college in a couple weeks.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. And work. Hopefully the store move won’t take too long.”</p>
<p>“At least he’s still paying us whilst he’s doing it, and it gives us time to focus on our music.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Jesus, look at us. College, jobs, we’re proper adults now.” The pair laugh softly. Craig looks up at Tweek, who’s back on his phone.</p>
<p>
  <em>All this in one year.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The rain is still bearing down on them like it has all week. The only exception today brings is that it is particularly heavier. The pair dress in all black, except for Craig’s chullo hat; still as blue as ever. They make their way to the entrance of the cemetery, stopping just outside. One year. How it’s gone so quickly he’ll never know.</p>
<p>“You OK, Craig?”</p>
<p>He looks through the rails and at the headstones peppered throughout the greenery. “I’m not sure.”</p>
<p>“We can wait here until you’re ready.”</p>
<p>Craig closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and takes Tweek’s hand. “Come on.”</p>
<p>He leads Tweek through the graveyard. Tweek looks around at all the headstones around him, some more worn than others. The patter of the rain on the umbrellas and the small wind nipping at them is strangely soothing, given where they are. Craig can see their destination, just another few meters away. They approach a dark grey stone crucifix headstone, inscribed with ‘Thomas Albert Tucker. Much Loved Husband and Father. March 24<sup>th</sup> 1965 - August 29<sup>th</sup> 2019’.</p>
<p>“Here he is.” Craig looks down at the grave.</p>
<p>Tweek grips Craig closer to him. “Honey?”</p>
<p>Craig nods, “I’m fine.” He takes the bunch of flowers from Tweek’s hand and sets them down on top of the soil. He clears his throat, “Hey, could I- could I get a minute? I’ll find you when I’m ready.”</p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll be over there on that bench.”</p>
<p>As Tweek walks away, Craig crouches down. “Hey, old man. Long-time no see.” Craig had so much he wanted to say, but he can’t find the words. He wonders if it’s even worth saying anything, it’s not like he’ll get an answer.</p>
<p>He looks around the headstone, and starts pulling at the weeds growing around it. “There, looks neater. Y’know, I passed my first year at college. Flying colours. I’m sure you still would’ve found some fault in it.” he chuckles, “Tweek really got me through it. Without him, I don’t know where I’d be. I’m not even sure what you’d say about him. I know he’d be intimidated of you just like everyone else was. But he’s been good to me, he’s looked after me when I’ve been low, and kept me going when I’m soaring high. I think you’d like that at least.” He takes a deep breath, “I’d like to think you’d support me no matter what, but I honestly don’t know what you’d say to this. But know I love him, and he loves me, and we’re the best thing to happen to each other. We love and support each other and that’s all that matters. We even moved in together three months ago. Christ that was a hassle. Who knew one guy had so many clothes?”</p>
<p>He looks down at the headstone; rain soaked and weather worn, even after only a year. “I never said sorry for how I was when I was younger. I was such an asshole to you. I hated that we had to move from South Park. But I hate how I treated you. I took it for granted. But I’m glad we had those couple years of getting along before-” he felt that lump in his throat grow. “I do miss you, Dad. I love you.” His voice cracked as a tear rolled down his cheek, disguised by the rainfall splashing his face. He stands up and wipes his eyes, “See you soon, old man.”</p>
<p>He turns to face Tweek sitting on the bench, waiting patiently for him. He walks over and sits next to him. He leans his head on Tweek’s shoulder and grabs his hand. Tweek leans his head on Craig’s. “You OK?”</p>
<p>“I will be. Thanks for waiting, babe.”</p>
<p>“Always. You wanna sit for a while?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. The rain’s quite peaceful.” The two bring themselves closer together as they look over at Thomas’ headstone.</p>
<p>One year.</p>
<p>And what a year it’s been.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>I hope to have the first chapters of the next part of the series out by the end of February, so stay tuned!</p>
<p>Thanks so much for the support. Comments are always welcomed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>